dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suicide Squad (Community DCCU)
The Suicide Squad is the 8th film in the Community DCCU. The film was directed by James Wan and was written by Wan, David Ayer, and Geoff Johns. Cast * Vivica A. Fox as Amanda Waller * Tom Hardy as Col. Rick Flagg Jr. * Chris Pine as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Karl Urban as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Josh Barrowman as Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom * Kirsten Dust as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Quinton Jackson as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger * Hugh Jackman as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Jason Statham as General Wade Eiling/The General * Thomas Kretschmann as Albrecht Krieger/Captain Nazi ''(non-speaking cameo only) * Paul Giamatti as ''Emil Hamilton ''(non-speaking cameo only) * Jared Harris as ''Dr. Hugo Strange (non-speaking cameo only) * Matt Damon as Lex Luthor ''(cameo only) * Patrick Stewart as ''Braniac (voice; cameo only) * Dan Jeannotte as Barry Allen/The Flash (photo only) Plot The film opens with Amanda Waller (Fox) looking at a computer screen of a cancelled U.S. Army project: to make a serum that will give the user powers similar to Captain Nazi (Kretschmann), a villain from the 40's. Waller has heard rumors that someone inside the U.S. Army has gone rogue and is planning on using the serum for their own personal benifit. Slade Wilson (Urban) walks in, stating that he has gotten their window, and then asks what Waller's plan is. The camera pans out to a folder. The tab says "Task Force X". The camera cuts back to Waller, who picks up the folder and hands it to Wilson, telling him to get every name in that folder to Belle Reeve by tomorrow. Wilson agrees and leaves. Waller continues the video, finding out more about the serum. A few seconds in, she changes it to footage of Deadshot (Pine). The camera zooms on Waller, who smirks. The logo pops up on the screen. The scene cuts to a CADMUS warehouse, where Deadshot is waiting. He glares at Deathsroke, then states to Waller that "this better be good". Waller pulls out her briefcase and sets it on a table inside the warehouse. She hands Deadshot two folders; one about the Captain Nazi serum, the other about Task Force X. Deadshot looks up and is about to say something, but Waller says that it's time to assemble the rest of the team. Deadshot glances at Deathstroke, and asks if he will be joining them. Deathstroke shakes his head, stating that he and Waller will be watching from the sidelines. Waller orders Deadshot into the back of the truck, and the truck leaves. The scene cuts to Deadshot walking through the halls of Belle Reeve, glancing around at the cells. He enters a clearing, where he finds Waller and Rick Flagg, Jr. (Hardy) waiting. The rest of the team walks in shortly after; Ben Turner, the Bronze Tiger (Jackson), who is skilled with martial arts; George "Digger" Harkness, Captain Boomerang (Jackman), who specializes in throwing objects similar to a boomerang; Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost (Dust), a metahuman with ice powers; and Nathaniel Adams, Captain Atom (Barrowman), a man in a containment suit who can manipulte all forms of radiation. Amanda Waller introduces the team to one another, and then introduces them to their boss, Rick Flagg. She leaves, leaving Flagg with the Suicide Squad in the clearing. Flagg tells them to start their training, and they will recieve their mission in the morning. The scene cuts to a dartboard with the Flash (Jeannotte) on it. His face is hit with a boomerang, which is shown flying back to Harkness. Deadshot is shown watching, and asks what he dislikes about the speedster. Harkness simply states that Flash foiled his plans one too many times. The camera switches to an overheating boiler. Captain Atom flies over and contains it with his radiation powers. Bronze Tiger is practicing his martial arts on a dummy, and Killer Frost is shown freezing objects and then using her powers to unfreeze them. Flagg walks in and calls the team to him. He gives them their mission: to pose as workers at Fort Knox and find out who is the traitor that plans to use the Captain Nazi serum. Everyone agrees, except for Bronze Tiger, who asks what will happen if "they say no". Flagg mentions that Waller has planted tiny bombs in the back of their head, and if they disagree or don't follow an order, that their heads will be blown off. Flagg asks if everyone understands, and they all shake their heads. Category:Community DCCU Category:Movies Category:PG-13